Rise Like a Phoenix
by Heart of PureSilver
Summary: Tobirama gets a second chance to right his wrongs in the past…as a GIRL! How will he deal with this new problem, the prejudice and obstacles that come with it, as well as his conflicting views towards Madara? Not to mention feeling something other than hatred for a certain Izuna Uchiha.
1. My New Life Sucks

When he woke up, he already knew something was wrong.

He shouldn't be waking up to anything at all, should he? The fight with Madara had ended as expected. With that scoundrel's death, the Fourth Shinobi World War could finally come to a close. The Uchiha had finally seen the error of his ways; and for a moment, he saw a glimpse of the kind-hearted man he supposedly once was. He hadn't known Madara on the same level as Hashirama did, not that he had ever wanted to. The unadulterated sorrow he saw in his brother's eyes when the Uchiha said his last words…the image still burned in his mind. In a way, it angered him. How could his foolish Anija possibly forgive that monster for everything he had done up to that point? It was senseless. He simply could not comprehend it. Then again, he never truly understood what went through his elder brother's mind half the time. What did Hashirama see that he himself could not?

Something's missing here; something important. He just didn't know what as of yet.

"Oi, Tobirama! Wake up!"

His eyes snapped open at the voice. He _knew_ that voice. It had been silent for ages. He still remembered the day when Hashirama told him of their little brother's death. Hovering over his face, nose to nose with him, was Itama Senju. His _dead_ baby brother.

"Yay! You're awake!" Itama cheered. "Kaa-chan asked me to wake you up. Usually it's Anija who sleeps all day, not you."

Mother. That was another word that had left a bitter taste on his tongue. He remembered her fate as well: dying to protect Kawarama in vain. Why was this phantom haunting him now of all times when he finally had the chance to rest in peace after the whole fiasco with the Fourth Shinobi War? He glared at the boy, earning a few giggles in return.

"Don't blame me when Kaa-chan comes in and scolds you for not getting up when you're told, Tobirama~!" sang Itama as he almost skipped out of the room.

He sighed. Itama was always too cheerful, even more so than Hashirama. He grunted as he stretched out his stiff limbs. They felt…smaller than normal. He took a quick look at his hand, eyes widening in response. They were tiny compared to the size they were supposed to be. They looked frail too, like he hadn't had any training whatsoever. That couldn't be right. He shot up in his bed, finally taking in his surroundings.

Everything was exactly how he remembered it: the floorboards, the gentle breeze through the open windows, the rustling of tree leaves, the smell of food wafting through the room, the sound of pattering feet. If this was a nightmare, he desperately hoped he would wake up soon. He should not be in his old bedroom with his once dead siblings living again and him inhabiting the body of his seven-year-old self.

Something was still missing. Out of place. Foreign. The feeling kept nagging at him in the back of his mind as he stood up and straightened himself out. He still couldn't determine exactly what was wrong. He already knew this entire situation was beyond imagination. By all means, he and Itama should be dead. This entire building should've been turned into scrap material after the clan wars. He sighed again, deciding to explore a bit more. If the hypothesis that was currently forming in his mind was true, he'd have a boatload of issues to deal with in the future…if he had one.

He entered the common room, finding all his siblings chatting around the table as they ate their breakfast, even Hashirama with his stupid bowl-cut hairstyle. Butsuma was as stern-looking as ever and Nami was serving out rice to their plates. She smiled warmly at him, her delicate features shining as brightly as the morning sunlight that peeked through the windows. He frowned, the feeling of a mother's love teasing his every nerve. He couldn't get attached. He couldn't go through that stage of grief all over again.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," she greeted him. "Finally decided to join the rest of us?"

He gave her a curt nod, slowly making his way to sit next to Hashirama. It seemed his hypothesis was correct so far. Somehow, instead of dying, he found himself in the past. As to how or why, he had little information to go off of. On one hand, he still had his knowledge of future events that were to come and could possibly prevent them from happening. On the other hand…did he have the right to change those events? Time was not something that could easily be messed with. He was one man. How could he possibly make a difference? He was not Hashirama nor was he Naruto. He did not have the same charisma that drew everyone towards him nor did he have the same strength of heart to trust those who were considered enemies. He frowned to himself. Of all the strange things to have happened, he certainly did not expect this when he had played his part to end the Fourth Shinobi War.

"Whatcha thinking so hard about, nee-chan?"

That one sentence snapped him out of his reverie.

"What?" he blurted out, feeling a bit put off by how unnaturally high his voice was. He never sounded like _that_ when he was young.

"You have that look on your face again, Tobi," Kawarama explained bluntly. "Where you furrow your eyebrows and your frown gets ten times deeper than normal? _That_ look."

"No…I meant after that…"

"Nee-chan, are you awake yet or not?"

Oh kami. No. Kawarama said it again. With a shaking hand, he gripped his hair. It was long. Unnaturally long. He eventually placed his hands down, hoping to feel something familiar. There was nothing. _Nothing_.

"Imouto, is something the matter?" Hashirama asked, sounding a bit worried. "You look paler than normal."

Yes, something was wrong! Something was terribly wrong! Not only was he not supposed to be here, but he wasn't supposed to be a _**GIRL**_! What kind of sick joke was this!? Was he not a faithful shinobi? Was he not a good Hokage? What did he do to deserve such an awful punishment?

"Alright, enough fooling around," Butsuma announced, all the children straightening themselves at their father's voice. "If you've finished eating, you have no excuse to be late to your daily training."

"But Chichiue—"

"I don't want to hear any excuses, Hashirama!"

Tobirama scowled. Butsuma was as relentless as he remembered. He made a move to get up, but a hand forced him back into his seat. He whipped his head around, preparing to snap at whoever stopped him. He found himself at a loss for words when he saw that it was his mother who had stopped him. She gave him an apologetic smile.

"Tobi-chan," she said soothingly. "I know you've always wanted to train like your brothers, but you need to remember your place."

Tobirama couldn't believe his ears. "My _place_!?"

"Listen to your mother, Tobirama," Butsuma said, his tone softening a miniscule amount. "A woman's true place is in the home. You will stay here with Nami. I will not have my only daughter taken away by those damned Uchiha."

"I am _not_ a woman!" Tobirama retorted. "And I _refuse_ to sit around and do nothing."

"Tobirama!" was the stern warning that indicated the discussion was over.

Tobirama reluctantly backed down. He glared at his rice bowl, snatching his chopsticks and stuffing rice into his mouth. Apparently, child instincts overran the logical processing of his adult mind. He didn't care what his family thought. He was a shinobi. Nothing would change that, _especially_ not his switched gender. He was not a woman and he certainly wasn't going to act like one, even if his physical body said otherwise. He knew of the torturous traditions that females had to follow. Only the strongest were allowed to become kunoichi and the rest were used as baby makers. If they couldn't do either, they'd be slaughtered like livestock and their entire existence wiped clean from the earth to prevent clan secrets from being taken by enemy clans. He mentally shuddered at the thought that he might be used for "increasing the population" of the Senju Clan. There was no choice. He HAD to become a…kunoichi if he wanted to stay alive, not just from his enemies but from the clan elders as well.

He didn't need Butsuma. He already knew everything his father had taught him from his first life. All he needed to worry about now was training his body and expanding his chakra reserves. His knowledge, experience, and invented jutsu would provide him the edge he needed over others. If he had this second chance at life, he had to make the most of it despite his abhorrence to his new _feminine_ position.

He was here for a reason and he knew what that reason was. There was only one key objective he had in mind: kill Madara Uchiha. That Uchiha was responsible for the majority of Konoha's problems. If he could kill Madara, the Fourth Shinobi World War would never come to pass. Hashirama wouldn't die before the First Shinobi War. That other Uchiha—Obito, was it?—would never have lost himself to the evil in his heart. So many other things could be prevented with that man's death. Tobirama's hands clenched into fists, a fierce resolve burning in his crimson eyes. He knew what he needed to do now. Hashirama may never forgive him, but it was for the greater good; for every single life Madara had destroyed or twisted beyond recognition. He swore that the Uchiha would perish by his hands. He would finish off Izuna afterwards. After all, he definitely didn't need Izuna to become the new Madara.

"I know you're frustrated," Nami said, interpreting her daughter's expression as something different. "But your father is just trying to protect you."

"He can't protect me forever," Tobirama retorted, standing up after finishing his rice. "And he knows that."

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I don't care what Chichiue says. I'm not going to stand by and be told what I can and can't do. I will be a shinobi and neither he nor you will tell me otherwise."

"Who said I would stop you?"

Tobirama stared at his mother. "Kaa-chan?"

Nami winked, placing a finger in front of her lips. "I won't tell your father, but you have to promise me that you'll train in secret."

He allowed a smile to grace his features. Nami was once an exceptional kunoichi before she became Butsuma's wife. She gave up that life to take on the duties that came with her new designation. She had despised the clan traditions as well. It seemed she didn't want her "daughter" to go through that torture either.

"You're treading into dangerous waters, Tobirama. The life of a kunoichi isn't an easy one, especially when you're challenging the customs of your clan. Do you think you can handle that burden?"

"Definitely," Tobirama answered without hesitation.

"That's my girl," Nami said, a fire sparking in her crimson eyes. "You don't mind letting your mother in on the fun too, do you?"

He blinked. That was one thing he wasn't expecting. Butsuma had taught him everything he knew, but never once did he ask his mother if she could teach him what she knew. He was a child then, too caught up in the haze of war to bother. When he realized exactly how much she meant to him, it was too late. But now, he had that chance to learn from her.

"Not at all."

* * *

At first he thought the transition from male to female wasn't so bad. He was dead wrong. He despised this new form and how feeble it was. The physical strength difference between the sexes was always obvious, but Tobirama never understood exactly how different they truly were until now. As a boy at this age, he was able to combat adults twice his size and still come out alive. As a _girl_ …regrettably, he couldn't go even an hour without tiring. He was painfully aware of much Butsuma had refused to allow his "daughter" to train before his mind had reawakened at this strange place in time. It felt like this body hadn't partaken in any sort of strenuous physical activity. Perhaps it hadn't been out to train once in its entire life.

Thankfully, Nami was a far less strict teacher than his father. Even if his body refused to go on, Butsuma would still force him to continue training. Nami, however, would allow him to rest. Apparently she understood how the body worked better than Butsuma did. Spurts of exercise with periods of relaxation proved more effective in the long run than constant training without any breaks.

He stretched out his arms, wincing at the soreness he now felt. It would definitely take a lot of time to get his now weaker body up to snuff; several months, at the very least. He scowled to himself. He didn't exactly have that much time. The Uchiha were merciless during the clan wars and these battles would continue until his elder brother finally made those fools see the light. If he didn't start seeing progress soon…Kawarama and Nami would meet their end. He knew he shouldn't mess with the timeline, but he couldn't let fate take the same course as before. They were _family_. He may not have shown weakness while in front of Butsuma the day the two were buried, but inside he grieved over the loss. Death should not be understood so easily at such a young age, but it was all they had known growing up. He did not want to watch them die again, not when he could've done something about it this time.

That brought up an even bigger question; one he was still mulling over and probably would be for some time. Why was he here? He clearly remembered being whisked away to the Pure Land by the Rikudo Sennin, but there was nothing after that. Just a massive blank. That led him to believe that the conniving old man might've had something to do with his current predicament. But still, why him of all people? If anyone deserved a second chance to do things over and prevent the atrocities to come, it would've been his brother. His brother—bumbling, stupid, yet ever gentle Hashirama—would've been more suited for this position. Who better to lead the shinobi nations to peace than the one who brought them to life in the first place? Hashirama's accomplishments as Hokage far outshined his own.

After all, he was partly to blame for what happened to Naruto's generation. He killed Izuna, prompting Madara to take a darker path. He intended the Uchiha Police Force to be a means of discouraging Madara's will from reappearing, but it instead sparked a new flame of hatred. The Uchiha coup was born from that hatred and a necessary punishment was in order for the conspirators, but total annihilation of the clan was not justified. Innocent blood shouldn't have been spilled for the foolish actions of the few.

All of that and more happened because of actions _he_ took. He was beginning to understand why it was him and not Hashirama. Perhaps this was his punishment and the sudden gender switch was just another kick in the pants, meant to throw him down and daunt him.

A smack on his wrist. "Tobirama! Pay attention!"

Kami, help him now and release him from the torment of having to obey his "etiquette teacher". It took all of his willpower not to storm out of the room. It was either face this fool or deal with Butsuma's wrath. As much as he detested this treatment, he still had to play the part as the weak and fragile daughter for now to deter any suspicion about his secret training. But acting like a little girl…it sickened him to the point where he physically felt ill from it. He wanted to be who he truly was, but a seven-year-old girl acting like a grown man would be looked down upon and it would definitely seem suspicious to those who were too observant for their own good. Not to mention that being seen as unsure about your own gender would cause even more of an uproar than just challenging family customs.

At least these slaps were nothing compared to what Butsuma could dish out when enraged. He winced as he tried to readjust himself on the cushion. He had lost feeling in his toes a long time ago, not being used to sitting in a "ladylike" position. As a guy, you could spread your legs anywhere and no one would complain. But _no_ , not as a lady. You had to sit _exactly_ like this or that so you didn't dishonor yourself or your clan.

He glared at her. "Explain to me why I have to learn this nonsense?"

"Do not take that tone of voice with me. You may be the princess of the Senju Clan, but being surrounded by such unruly males has hampered your manners. You could learn a thing or two from your mother."

"I am not forcing myself to be something I'm not."

"You will understand in time, my child. You're still young, so the severity of your actions will be overlooked. When the time comes for you to take a husband, you will have to follow etiquette. He will not tolerate disrespect or rudeness from you."

Princess of the Senju Clan? If they thought they could stick him in a kimono, mess with his hair, place _makeup_ on him—the filthy gunk—and make him train to become the perfect wife, they were sorely mistaken. He was anything but a princess and he would not stand for this treatment! Taking a husband? Hell would freeze over first before he would marry another man. And what kind of nonsense was she trying to drill into him? Not all men treated their wives like that; Hashirama and Mito were a perfect example. If this is what all women heard this early on, no wonder they followed their husbands' every request like slaves. They were conditioned their entire lives to believe it.

"I see that you're going to be another Nami Senju for me," she sighed. "I know it's tedious, but this is how things are supposed to be. You'll have to learn that sooner or later."

"I'll _never_ learn it."

"We'll see about that little challenge. You're done for today. I will see you again tomorrow."

Like hell she would. He'd have to come up with escape plans starting tonight. He painfully stood up, the pins and needles feeling assaulting his feet. He loathed sitting like that. How could women sit for hours on end like that and seem totally fine? He was struggling just to _stagger_ to the door, for kami's sake! And this was just the beginning. He couldn't imagine what other unbearable torture he had to face in the future.

He stood outside, letting the night air cool him down. Being in a kimono this thick made him uncomfortably hot, causing a bit of sweat to bead down his face. That mixed with the makeup, making his face feel slimy. It was disgusting. He couldn't wait to remove everything and take a long, hot bath. The stress was slowly getting to him and he needed some more time to deal with all these massive changes.

No. No amount of time would suffice. He would never be the same. He thought he was one thing, but in reality he was another and everyone made sure to rub that in his face. The realization would hit him full force as soon as he saw his bare female body the first time.

It was official. Being a girl _sucked_.

* * *

 **Plot-bunnies...WHY!? I have way too much stuff to work on! DX**

 **I've been in a huge IzuTobi mood and this little idea was sitting idly on my computer since April. My muse decided to breathe fresh life into it and this is the finished product. I haven't seen someone do something like this with our favorite fluffy and ever grumpy Senju, so this should be interesting.**


	2. Challenge the Status Quo

This was it. This was his place; his paradise; a dwelling where nothing could bar him from being who he was. He relished in the subtle calm of nature around him. Even as a child, he had always loved this place. Not even Hashirama knew he would occasionally go to this area, whether it was to train or to simply get away from the harsh reality of war.

This mountain would one day look over Konohagakure as the Hokage Monument.

Even if the village was still a long ways away from being created, the air still carried a feeling of home with it. Thoughts of that beloved village filled his head and he remembered how things used to be. It strengthened his resolve to make sure that Konoha would remain peaceful in this future. It fueled his already fierce hatred for Madara, remembering how the man had tried to destroy that haven for all those who took shelter within. He threw his kunai at a rock. The very center was struck, creating numerous cracks from the sheer force of the throw.

He had to admit that his grandniece's chakra enhanced strength was mind-boggling. He had been testing it himself, finding that putting a little chakra into his arms would drastically increase his physical strength. If he continued to practice with his heightened chakra control, he'd slowly come closer to the level of power Tsunade had achieved within the next several years. That was the only thing he liked about this new change.

He took the kunai out of the rock, placing it back inside his kimono sleeve. He frowned. His physical training had not been going at the pace he wanted it to be. Training had never seemed that long to him when he was first growing up. Was it because his body was weaker than before or was it merely because his mind was that of an adult who had already lived his life? He didn't know. Either way, the fact that he needed to improve as quickly as possible remained. He needed this so he wouldn't be subjected to the will of his father or the clan elders.

Women had no power. As daughters, they were to obey their fathers. Upon marriage, they were to obey their husbands and bear them sons. Upon becoming widows, they were to obey their sons since they were never allowed to marry again. Even if the best outcome occurred, higher-classed women could not choose their husband. That right was given to the woman's parents and they would choose the man based on honor and finances.

At least, that's what he gleaned from his teacher. After hearing all of that, he simply stopped going to her. He did not want to face the cruel reality that he would have to live through that crap. How could he change the fate of this world when his father wouldn't even allow him to wear pants? Hashirama's leadership couldn't come soon enough.

A spark of life.

Tobirama snapped his head towards the massive boulders behind him, narrowing his eyes at one in particular. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he failed to notice someone sneaking up behind him. How careless of him. He shifted his posture ever so slightly, getting himself ready for battle if there was one. He clutched the kunai in his kimono sleeve, prepared to unleash the first strike on his enemy.

"Come out! I know you're there."

Seconds ticked by before Tobirama saw spikes of blue-black hair peek out from behind the rock he had been glaring at. Soon enough, a pudgy face full of innocence and curiosity popped up. His whole body tensed when he recognized that face. Tobirama mentally cursed. This was the place they had first met in his first life, so why wouldn't he meet his eternal enemy in the exact same place? The downward spiral would begin here. He could end it before it began, but something kept him in his place. He patiently waited for the Uchiha to speak or attack. Whichever happened first, he would be prepared.

"I'm sorry!" Izuna apologized, sheepishly scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. "Did I scare you? I didn't mean to."

He internally groaned as the boy stared at him. Damn him and those puppy-dog eyes! Tsunade pulled that same exact look on him too many times. How could he kill Izuna when his head was cocked to the side like that, making him look all innocent and sweet? Because he was innocent and sweet at this point in time, his mind answered him. Izuna had yet to fully experience the pain that war wrought upon his family and clan. As soon as that happened, he would turn into the deplorable Uchiha that Tobirama remembered facing time and time again on the warfront. Tobirama calmed down, his pose relaxing since Izuna wasn't a threat—yet.

"You think I'd be scared by that baby face?" Tobirama scathingly replied. "Don't flatter yourself."

Izuna pouted as he climbed on top of the rock and sat on it. "Wow. That was mean."

"That was the intention."

"Aren't girls supposed to be nice?"

Tobirama bristled at the forbidden word. "I am not a girl."

"Yeah you are. Why else would you be dressed like a princess in the middle of the forest?"

"Girls are trained to be nothing but puppets for the patriarchy. I refuse to abide such rules."

"So what's that mean?"

"It means I'm not going to listen to guys like you," Tobirama answered, putting it in simpler terms for the Uchiha. He had to remind himself he wasn't talking to an adult, but a child. "I'll decide what I want to be and I'll decide whether or not I get married. Simple as that."

Izuna stared at him with that same innocent look. He then broke out in a fit of giggles, prompting Tobirama to raise an eyebrow at him. He never understood kids very well. This was like dealing with Tsunade all over again.

"That's so weird!" Izuna said finally. "You're really weird!"

"Says the pervert who was hiding under that rock like the pest he is."

Izuna once again got that clueless look. "What?"

"Figure it out," he answered, getting sick of the conversation real fast now. "Why are you here bothering me anyway?"

"Well…I usually come here for…reasons," Izuna explained vaguely, though Tobirama already knew. Izuna had used this same spot as a training ground, just as he himself did. It was how they first encountered each other when they both arrived to train, only to find the other had invaded their private place. "I didn't think I'd find a girl here. I wanted to introduce myself earlier, but I didn't know how. So…I hid behind that rock to try and come up with something that wouldn't sound rude."

"I wouldn't have cared."

"Because you're not a girl?"

"Exactly."

Izuna hopped down from the boulder, a smile on his face and a certain bounce in his step. Tobirama watched in odd curiosity as Izuna stood in front of him. The Uchiha bowed down in respect, even taking his hand and giving it a small kiss. It was disgusting to see and experience.

"My name is Izuna," he said with a cheerful smile. "May I ask for your name?"

"No."

Izuna pouted again. "Aw, come on! Don't be so secretive! Or do you even have a name?"

"I have one. I simply choose not to say it."

"Then you leave me no choice. I have to give you one!"

Tobirama glowered at the other male. "No. Don't even think about it."

Izuna ignored him. "I'll call you...Miyuki! Beautiful snow! Because you look pretty and your hair is white!"

This time he groaned aloud. Listening to this kid was gradually killing him. Izuna appeared to be sad, thinking his choice wasn't good enough and he had to come up with something even better for Tobirama.

"Just call me Tobi," he said. "Don't strain yourself."

"Tobi? As in 'to fly'? Is that really your name?"

"Maybe. As for the second question…it's a part of the name of someone I know."

"Fly…like a tennyo?"

Nope. No more. He had to escape. Now. His sanity depended on it. He did not need his former enemy thinking of him as a beautiful heavenly messenger. He swiftly turned away, heading towards the direction of the Senju Clan compound.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"To find nirvana. Any excuse to get away from you."

Boisterous laughter. "Tobi! If you do find 'nirvana', will I see you here again sometime?"

He paused in his step, briefly looking over his shoulder and spotting the hopeful expression on Izuna's face. Their gazes locked for the briefest moment. Why did Izuna have to give him such a look? He'd have to kill this boy when he became a man. Their meetings would be of no significance to him. He had a mission and he planned to stay on track with it. Everything he did was for Konoha and nothing else. He didn't know what compelled him to answer.

"I'll think about it."

"Tobi, wait. Let me help you down from here."

"I can take care of myself," Tobirama enunciated, giving the boy a dirty look.

Izuna ignored him, sweeping Tobirama off his feet. Tobirama unintentionally let out a small squeak. That sound was unbecoming of a grown man even if he was in a girl's body. But what ticked him off was the gall that Izuna had to disregard him and think of him as too weak to help himself. He felt a certain lightness being carried by the Uchiha as he leapt down from the mountain. He landed on a tree branch, using it to lessen the impact of his landing on the ground. He gently placed Tobirama down as if he was afraid he might break if he dropped him.

That was the last straw! He couldn't take it anymore! He threw a precise right hook, slamming his fist into Izuna's face. The impact blew the Uchiha off his feet and he certainly felt the aftermath in his now sore hand. He cradled his wrist, wincing when it hurt to move it. Well, if it wasn't already evident his physique was lacking, it certainly was now.

Izuna clutched his bleeding nose, hissing from the pain. "What was that for!?"

"I don't recall asking for your assistance," Tobirama stated, satisfied with seeing the Uchiha with a bloody nose. He had enough of a punch to do that much without chakra. That was a good start. "I am not a helpless child."

"Sheesh…I was just trying to be nice."

"Remember your place, Izuna," scorned Tobirama. "I could be your greatest enemy. You know that, don't you?"

"Even if you were, I think I could handle myself just fine."

"Your broken nose says otherwise."

"That was a cheap shot! That doesn't count!"

"War isn't fair. Your adversaries will be less kind than I. Remember that."

Izuna scowled, grudgingly accepting the statement as fact. He watched the retreating back of the white-haired wonder as it disappeared into the forest clearing. He got off his butt, rubbing it to ease the discomfort away. That girl was a real piece of work. His face felt hot now that the conversation was over. He had been so nervous when he first spotted her in his usual training area. At first, he wondered why she was there. Then he realized she was pretty. Like really, _really_ pretty.

Never in his life had he seen someone with hair as white as pure snow or crimson eyes that weren't the Sharingan. The pale lilac kimono had fit her figure nicely and the eyeshadow brought out the intense red of her eyes. Her hair flowed down freely, as if representing her urge to be free from the constraints of her station. Then there was the way she carried herself. It was a sort of refined dignity that commanded respect. His father had that kind of posture whenever he was sending out an order to the other clan members. As to why a girl had that air of superiority, he could only guess. But it didn't necessarily mean it wasn't a desirable trait. It meant she wouldn't be pushed around by _anyone_. That was actually kind of cool in Izuna's mind. The Uchiha ladies looked fragile like the flowers he would occasionally see blooming on the battlefield. This girl wasn't like those Uchiha ladies.

He mentally backtracked. She said she wasn't a girl. Did that mean he wasn't allowed to think such things about her? If so, how was he supposed to describe her? He'd have to ask Tobi if he ever saw her again. He hoped he would. She was different and he kinda liked that. His nose…not so much.

He shuddered when he remembered that he would have to explain his injury to his family. Madara-nii would fret over him for sure. Either that or laugh because he was punched in the face by a _female_.

* * *

"Where did that unruly menace go?"

Butsuma blinked at the seething woman before him. He recognized her as Akemi Senju, his daughter's etiquette teacher. He didn't know why she seemed so flustered and had to ask him such a strange question.

"I don't know," he answered honestly, raising an eyebrow at the visible anger radiating off the woman. "I thought she was with you."

"That devious little—!" she snarled, but cut herself off at whatever choice word she had wanted to use. She took a deep breath to calm herself down. "Forgive me, Butsuma-sama. Your daughter has been a huge hassle for me."

"Is she causing you trouble?"

"More than what she's worth. At least your wife was _willing_ to listen, even if she did not like what she learned. Your daughter on the other hand…"

"Go on."

"It's like trying to mix oil and water. She's been skipping out on her lessons and disappearing off to who knows where. I've been trying to keep my eye on her at all times, but she always manages to give me the slip. I've had it up to here with that one."

"Did you not enforce the consequences of such actions?"

"Constantly. She simply does not care," Akemi sighed. "She's worse than her mother. She's far too headstrong to be controlled by the limits of her station."

Butsuma scowled. Just what he needed in these times of patriarchal dominance: a rebellious daughter that did not understand her place in the world. It was their sworn duty to obey the men of the household. If Tobirama wouldn't listen to Akemi, he knew with certainty that she would listen to her father. Not even his sons dared to question their father, faithfully following his orders without question. He'd just have to take a slightly different approach with her. After all, his traditional "hit and yell" tactic would no doubt incur the wrath of his wife if he so much as laid a finger on Tobirama.

Why did women have to be so troublesome?

"THERE YOU ARE!"

He spotted his daughter coming towards them, carrying herself in a manner much like he himself would. He frowned at her lack of fear or remorse. She eyed Akemi before she focused on him. She gave them a terse bow.

"Akemi-san. Chichiue," she greeted mechanically and without any sort of emotion in her tone.

"Where have you been!?" Akemi practically screeched, her anger finally reaching boiling point.

"Out."

"Don't give me those one word answers again, young lady! I want to know why you haven't been—"

"Because I don't want to waste my time listening to someone babble on about customs that are clearly outdated."

Akemi let out a frustrated sigh. It seemed her words held some truth to them after all. Tobirama had a defiant look in her eyes. She wasn't going to obey anyone with an attitude like that. That wouldn't do for her. No suitor would want such a disobedient woman for a wife.

"Tobirama, come with me," he commanded.

Her frown deepened a miniscule amount, but he still noticed it. She reluctantly followed him as he led her to their home. He ushered her into a private room where they weren't likely to be disturbed. She sat herself down on one of the cushions, looking to be uncomfortable with sitting on her knees. He sat down in front of her, his angry glower boring down on her.

"Tobirama," he began. "The way you've been acting recently…it has to stop."

"Why?"

"It isn't your place to ask why; you obey, no matter what you are asked of. That is your duty as a woman."

"And if I refuse?"

"I could easily have you disowned. I have no need for a rebellious daughter that will not listen to anyone."

"I'm listening to you right now, aren't I? That disproves your point."

His eyebrow twitched. That little smartass. She always was the most intelligent of her siblings, but it seemed that knowledge had expanded without him ever knowing about it. Her crimson orbs used to be bright and sparkling like her mother's. The dulled gleam in her eyes made her seem so much older than she really was.

"Chichiue, please hear me out. At least allow me that much before you judge me."

"…I'm listening."

"I'm a kid, but I'm not an idiot," she stated bluntly. "Even though you act like you don't care, you want to protect me from the war. It's for the good of the clan that I survive to wed another and continue your line."

He blinked, wondering if he heard her right. She was only a child. How could she possibly understand what was truly going on? Yes, he desired for his children to become respectable shinobi. He believed that training one's children to become full-fledged shinobi was how a parent showed their love during these turbulent times of war. He had planned on doing the same for his only daughter, but the elders had refused to allow such a thing. Tobirama was the clan's only way of ensuring his legacy would live on should he and his sons meet their end. It was always a possibility, especially when their prime adversaries were the ruthless Uchiha Clan led by the equally callous Tajima Uchiha.

"Chichiue," she continued. "I will not stand for any of this, no matter what you or the elders say. I will not be used as a bargaining tool in order to create powerful heirs. I am a person and I will be treated as such."

"Tobirama—"

"I'm not done," she interrupted, clearly ignoring the difference in rank they had. "If you continue to think of me as nothing more than a baby-maker, you leave me no choice but to prove that this entire mindset that you and the elders have is utter garbage."

"There's nothing to prove. Women have always been inferior to men. This is how things are and how they will stay. Children like you who defile tradition are called brats."

She stood up. For an instant, she looked down on him as if he was the child and he had no idea who he was messing with. A withered flame sparked back into existence in those dull crimson eyes, bringing back a bit of their luster. The audacity she had was astounding. Nami would be proud, he absentmindedly thought.

"And pompous windbags like you who drive their children to miserable deaths are called hotheaded idiots. You're no better than the Uchiha."

Red flooded his vision. He held nothing back. The full force of the punch sent Tobirama to the floor, her cheek now an angry red color and her lip split open. The moment her body hit the floor, the multiple faces of his family peeked through the door. Nami let out a horrified shriek when she saw her baby girl lying in a heap on the floor. Hashirama immediately went to his sister's side, concerned with her wellbeing.

"Butsuma!" Nami yelled, her killer intent flooding the room and causing Kawarama and Itama to shrink behind the sliding doors some more. "I can barely tolerate it when you hit the boys to make a point, but this is going too far!"

He ignored his seething wife. Instead he focused on Tobirama. She slowly lifted herself off the floor, pushing away Hashirama despite her elder brother's desire to help her. She straightened herself out, standing up before turning to face her father. Her expression remained emotionless, despite the nasty bruise forming on her face and the trail of blood dripping down her chin. She took her thumb and wiped away the blood, her composure never slipping.

"Don't say a word, Anija," Tobirama said, stopping Hashirama before he could even speak. "This is nothing. I'm fine."

"You selfish little wench," Butsuma practically snarled. "Who do you think you are talking to your father in such a way? I will not have you speak such things in front of me!"

Her eyes narrowed. "And you just confirmed my earlier statement. Every time you hear something you don't like, you retaliate. The Senju are supposed to be the Clan of Love, yet we've taken so many lives. Even if the Uchiha are our bitter rivals, shouldn't we at least have a legit reason to hate them besides the fact that they've killed our clansmen? Everyone has lost someone precious because of these wars, not just us. Do you understand now, Chichiue? No one will have peace if we keep fighting each other over stupid reasons like gender norms and family feuds."

He growled. This sounded vaguely familiar. Yes, Hashirama would spew out the same ridiculous drivel about changing the Senju Clan for the better once he became the head of the clan.

"You're so blinded by your status that you can't see past your own nose and realize that life isn't centered on you. I will choose how to live my life and I choose to be a shinobi. My brothers have their whole lives ahead of them as well and I won't let them be cut short because you were too much of a fool to realize that yourself."

"When did Nee-chan grow a bigger pair than Hashirama?" Kawarama whispered to Nami. He was whacked in the back of the head for his choice of words.

"You're _that_ confident in yourself, are you?" Butsuma said. The challenging glare was enough of an answer. "So be it. If you want to become a kunoichi that badly, I'll allow it…on one condition."

"Name it," replied Tobirama.

"You will fight Hashirama in front of the elders to prove your worth," the Senju patriarch said, silencing whatever objections Hashirama had about hurting his younger sister with a scowl. "Your brother is the strongest of our pre-teen shinobi. If by some miracle you manage to impress them, they _may_ allow your meager desire to become a kunoichi."

"I'll accept those terms."

"Don't get your hopes up. The only reason I'm even _considering_ this is because no man on Earth would want a shrew like you for a wife."

"I'd rather be a shrew than a mindless slave."

Hashirama gaped. "But, Tobi-chan! I don't want to—"

" _Yes_ , you _**will**_ ," she enunciated, her piercing red eyes stabbing him with scorn and aloofness. "Because I will not show mercy and neither should you. Treat me as if I were your sworn enemy. I won't let this chance go to waste because you were too soft, Hashirama."

The harsh words made his stomach churn. Why was his baby sister acting like this? She used to be a lot nicer. But now, that kindness was gone; replaced by a cruel, yet realistic practicality. It was like she had seen how cruel life could be and she refused to show any sort of optimism for anything.

"You're starting to sound like Chichiue, Tobirama…" he muttered, just out of Butsuma's earshot.

"…I do, don't I? Maybe that's why you didn't like listening to me…" she quietly mused.

"What?"

"Never mind."

* * *

 **Okay, I feel like I'm researching for a big project with this story since there's so much we don't know about the _Naruto_ version of the Warring States Era. So, a lotta of this is probably gonna be a mix of history and my own personal headcanon. Since the two lovebirds seemed to know each other before the encounter at the Naka River with their dads and brothers, I have this whole headcanon about how they met and how they became enemies. You see a little bit of it here and you'll see more in the future.**

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review and tell me what you think (or whatever I got wrong in terms of my facts because I fail at life).**


	3. Dealing with Feelings

"Alright! Spill it! What happened?"

Izuna sighed, resting his head on his arms. He eyed his irritated brother. Madara had noticed Izuna's bloody nose when he came home. When questioned about it, Izuna had lied and said he ran into a tree. Naturally, Madara didn't believe it. Ever since then, Madara had been trying to pry the truth from his little brother.

"Nii-san, stop bugging me about it. It's no big deal."

"Stop feeding me that crap and maybe I will," grumped Madara in response.

Izuna groaned. "If I tell you, will you stop annoying me?"

"I'm your big brother. It's my job to annoy you for the rest of your life. But in terms of this subject, yes; I will."

"Someone punched me. Happy?"

Madara raised an eyebrow. "Someone punched you? You mean you met someone?"

"Yeah," Izuna nodded. "But I think I pissed her off."

A devious smirk. " _Her_?"

"Yeah," Izuna huffed, hiding his blush. "I was going to train privately when I ran into her. I offered to help her and she nailed me in the nose."

"Wow. She's got guts. I thought girls were supposed to be all dainty and stuff."

"I know, right!? She was pretty, but she acted like an old man! It was so _weird_!"

"So that's why you've been moping all day? Your masculinity has been shattered?"

"No! I've got plenty of that. Besides, I actually think she's pretty cool…for a girl."

"Izuna," Madara mischievously said. "Don't tell me you have a crush on her already?"

"What are you talking about!? I don't have a crush on her!"

"That bright red face of yours tells me otherwise."

"SHUT UP!" Izuna yelled as Madara began snickering. "It's not funny!"

"So what's the name of this mystery maiden you're so fixed upon? Or were you so entranced by her beauty that you forgot to ask her?"

"Stop making fun of me!" Izuna pouted. "For your information, she wouldn't give me a straight answer. She told me to call her Tobi. I don't think it's her real name since she said it was a part of someone else's name."

"Tobi?"

"Yeah. Weird name for a weird girl."

"Not weird enough to drive off my baby brother, apparently. If she hit you in the face, she probably doesn't like you much."

"No. I guess not…" Izuna sighed. "Think I can make it up to her?"

"If she didn't want you around the first time, I doubt she'd want to see your face again. You should quit now before you end up hurting yourself, Izuna."

"Maybe…"

Madara frowned at the depressed tone in Izuna's voice. His baby brother was hopeless. He was seven for kami's sake! He shouldn't be worrying about what some random girl thought about him. He had more important things to be concerned about; like training and living to see another day. The wars did not care who the victims were as long as blood was spilled. He had already lost two brothers to the Senju Clan. He'd rather die than let them take his remaining two brothers away from him. The thought that the girl could be a Senju bothered him. If that was the case, then Izuna was already falling into a trap. He had to keep an eye on his little brother so Izuna wouldn't get into any trouble with this so called "Tobi".

"Nii-san, don't worry so much! I'll be fine," said Izuna, waving him off as if to shoo away his concern. "I'm an Uchiha! No one will get the jump on me!"

"I wish I could believe you…" Madara deadpanned.

* * *

He inhaled deeply, finding an inner peace now that he was completely alone. After the fight with Butsuma, Tobirama had retreated to his room. He had a week of preparation for his fight with Hashirama and he would need every minute of it. He needed the time to think about his current position and what the future would hold for him once he took this path. It was later on into the night now. After much contemplation, he reached a state of understanding.

Why had he been overreacting at all? Was there really an issue with being a girl?

He had gone through all possible situations; all the strengths and weaknesses now presented to him. His physical strength would be subpar compared to the men, but he had much better chakra control than before. That would allow him to utilize jutsu much better than before. He could perfect his creations this time around and possibly create more jutsu should the need arise. His figure was lither and he could potentially maneuver more fluidly than before. That would give him an edge in terms of outwitting his opponents. He had always played upon the arrogance of the enemy, fooling them into believing they had the upper hand before striking at their weak point. As a female, he would immediately be underestimated simply _because_ he was a girl. It would always provide him the edge he would need to defeat them.

Socially, he would have to learn to accept his new role. There was no choice in the matter. He was no longer a man and therefore he could not—and should not—expect people to treat him the same way as his male comrades. There was no point in lingering on the past. What mattered was the future. From this point onward, he had to face reality and deal with it just as he did before in his first life. He had to make the most of his blessings and handle the complications with an open mind. It was only a matter of getting used to it. Getting curvaceous later on, the possibility of marriage, and childbirth were now on his list of things to expect. Whether or not any one of those things happened was still up the air. At the very least, he wanted to have a choice in how he wanted to lead his life. Most women were told what to do and they had to do it, regardless of how they personally felt. If he was forced to be a tool for battle or a seductress for information, then so be it. At least he could make his own choices while doing the profession.

He eyed the stuffed rabbit staring at him from the corner of his room. He slowly grabbed the toy before lightly placing his cheek on the fluffy fur. Yes, Usa-chan was still the same as he remembered. How he went around carrying the bunny everywhere as a child without getting laughed at by Hashirama in his first life, he'd never know. His brother was always too kind for his own good.

Child. That was another thing he had to remind himself of. He was not an adult anymore. If he continued to act like one, more would grow suspicious of his already controversial attitude. He would have to obey his father's every order from this point onward, even if he didn't agree with his father's methods.

A knock on his door snapped him out of his musings.

"Come in, Anija," Tobirama answered, knowing his brother had been standing there for a good five minutes now. Hashirama's face peeked in, looking bothered. "What is it?"

"Tobirama…" Hashirama began as he stood before his sister. "Are you sure you know what you're doing? Being a kunoichi is serious business."

"If you've come here to change my mind, your efforts are in vain. I'm well aware of the dangers of being a shinobi and I'm fully prepared to accept them."

"But I can't let you go through with this! At least you're safe here with Kaa-chan. If you go out there, you could die!"

"Anija, that's exactly why I need to be out there."

"Huh?"

"How can I just sit idly while my family is out there risking their lives? Put yourself in my place, Anija. Would you want to do something about it even though people didn't want you to?"

"…I suppose so."

"I don't want you to think of me as weak. I'm a lot stronger than you give me credit for."

Hashirama smirked. "With the way you stood up to Chichiue like that? I believe it."

"Then you understand why I don't want you to go easy on me when we fight? I don't want special treatment just because I'm your sister. I need to show everyone what I'm capable of."

"You're _that_ serious about this?"

Tobirama stared intently at Hashirama. "Yes. I have to do this."

"Well…" Hashirama said uncertainly. "…If you feel that strongly about it, I'll honor your wish. I usually can't win an argument with you anyway."

Tobirama allowed a small smile to form on his face. "Thank you, Anija."

"Just promise me you won't do anything reckless if you do become a kunoichi. I'm worried enough about Kawarama and Itama as is. I don't want to see my little sister end up dead."

"Don't worry. I will survive. We _all_ will. I promise you that."

The next morning, Tobirama woke up early and immediately went off to train. Once he arrived on that familiar cliff, he took a few deep breaths before deciding to go through his katas first. His main focus would be to improve the strengths he did have while working on what his current body was lacking in. Hashirama would have the upper hand in terms of raw power and stamina, but Tobirama had an entire lifetime worth of battle experience he could use to his advantage. He knew Hashirama's weakness was his soft heart, but he couldn't exactly abuse that flaw in their fight. He had already accepted the fact that he might have to resort to using some underhanded tactics if he wanted to win. It was all for the sake of Konoha, he told himself. Nothing else mattered.

"Tobi!"

Tobirama cringed at the voice. He spotted Izuna running over to him, looking overly happy to see him. The Uchiha gave him a big grin, casually placing his hands behind his head. Tobirama frowned. As much as he wanted to associate this Izuna with the one he had killed, he knew he shouldn't. That Izuna no longer existed.

"I can't believe you're here!" he cheered. "After yesterday, I thought you hated me."

"I do," Tobirama answered bluntly. "Don't talk to me."

Izuna frowned. "Aw, come on! Give me a chance, why don'tcha?"

"You had your chance. That first impression told me everything I needed to know. You're an idiot that's going to try and woo me through whatever 'skill' you have at your disposal. I'm not falling for it."

Izuna's face turned red. "Who said anything about that!?"

"You don't have to say a word. Your expressions and actions are dead giveaways," stated Tobirama. "If you have no business with me, then leave me alone. You're a distraction."

"So _mean_ …" muttered Izuna. "What's so important that you need to be left alone?"

"You're breaking my concentration. Is that not why you found this secluded place; to train in peace? Can I not do the same?"

"So you _are_ a kunoichi! I knew it! That's why you talk like an old geezer!"

Tobirama decided to ignore the "old geezer" part of Izuna's comment. It wasn't a lie. He had to be at least ninety by now in physical years if he counted the time he spent dead. "It took you _that_ long to deduce something so trivial? You're a disgrace to shinobi everywhere."

"Well, oh knowledgeable superior, look who's talking," Izuna retorted. "I may not be as acute to my surroundings as you, but at least I can hold my own in a fight. Your taijutsu form is sloppy. Were you raised by animals?"

A glint appeared in Tobirama's eyes as he turned to face Izuna. "So you noticed? Good."

Izuna blinked in confusion at the sudden change in Tobi's attitude. "Huh?"

"Where we lack, the other excels at. I have a fight I need to prepare for, but I don't have a sparring partner to practice with. Since I'm not allowed to ask for help from my family, you're my only option. I need help adapting to a new style of fighting since the katas I know were intended for men. If you help me with my physical training, I can help you with your…mental reflexes. Deal?"

"Mental reflexes?"

"I can help improve your observation skills. You must always be aware and expect the unexpected in battle. Such skills would prove invaluable should an enemy be hiding a technique you have never seen before."

"Like what?"

Tobirama threw a hidden kunai at Izuna. As expected, the child dodged the weapon. Izuna was about to shout at him until he noticed Tobirama was no longer there. Instead, the kunai that he had just dodged was pressed against his throat. Izuna strained to look at Tobirama, fear evident in his coal-colored eyes.

"Like this," Tobirama explained. "I call it the Hiraishin no Jutsu. It's something I developed myself and no one knows about it. Well, no one except you now. This is the kind of thing you may have to anticipate in future fights."

"How…?"

He uncurled his hand, revealing the seal on the wrappings on the kunai. "I can teleport to anything that has this seal on it. Of course, such mobility is limited because I need this seal to make the jutsu work at all. Remember that every jutsu has a weakness behind it, even if it appears unbeatable."

Tobirama contemplated his actions as he released his chokehold on Izuna. He had shown his enemy his trump card. He had offered assistance to improve Izuna's already remarkable skills. Should they fight in the future, he wouldn't be able to completely surprise the Uchiha and those few milliseconds could prove to be _his_ end instead of Izuna's. It was a foolish thing to do if the future proved to take the same path as before despite his actions to try and change it.

But it was a sign of trust.

By revealing something he had kept hidden, he subtly showed that he was willing to share secrets about himself to what could be an enemy. It was an act that promised mutual amity and Izuna would have to respect and keep that unspoken oath. Tobirama may have given up on Izuna before, but this was a chance to do things over. It was a gamble, but he was willing to take a risk. If he wanted to change the future for the better, he had to try a different approach when it came to dealing with the Uchiha Clan. Izuna was the reason Madara denied Hashirama's ceasefire for so long. If he could change Izuna's mentality about the Senju before evil corrupted his heart, it might help spur the Uchiha to accept Hashirama's truce earlier. This was someone he could potentially call "comrade".

"Amazing," Izuna said, awe sparkling in his eyes. "You know, I hate to admit it but you're probably right. My brother often says I act before I think and it's gotten me into trouble more than once. This…would actually help a lot. That means I also have an excuse to shove you around for all the insults you've already thrown at me."

A sly simper spread on Tobirama's face. "If you can, that is."

"Oh, it's on now! Tobi, I accept your challenge!"

To say that the following days weren't enjoyable would be a lie. Tobirama reluctantly admitted that sparring with his old rival as an equal once again was…fun. For the briefest moments, he could let go of the duties he had taken upon himself and simply act like a child. It was a chance to rekindle the old friendship he had abandoned for the sake of his clan.

He had forgotten how strong the Uchiha was, even at a young age. There were times during their spars where Izuna had almost won and only Tobirama's last minute strike during his perceived victory was enough to defeat him. Every time this happened, Tobirama would point out that his gloating would only spell his end and told him not to do it. Izuna would deflate at his words, disappointed in his apparent defeat. Honestly, he didn't see why the boy kept doing it even though Tobirama specifically noted it was a weakness. He thought Izuna would have taken his words to heart to try to improve himself. It was like the Uchiha was more concerned with attempting to show off than training.

Tobirama also saw things about the other boy he did not notice before when they met in his first life. First of all, he was too…sweet. It was uncomfortable for Tobirama when Izuna constantly asked if he was alright to continue fighting or if he was hurt after a spar. It wasn't like he was badly injured during those times; just a few scrapes and bruises at the most. But Izuna took it upon himself to bring bandages and healing ointment in preparation for those potential wounds. The second thing he noticed—judging by how much Tobirama spotted Izuna staring at his butt when the Uchiha thought he wasn't looking—was that the kid was pervert in the making. It was either that or Izuna's strange fascination with him was expanding beyond just his avant-garde personality.

He knew what those little things were leading up to and he couldn't let that happen. He did not want to kill Izuna if he could help it. If Hashirama could placate the Uchiha early on, then Izuna would have his whole life ahead of him. Tobirama didn't want Izuna's potential choices to be limited simply because of a childhood infatuation with someone who would never return his feelings. Why did kids have get crushes so quickly and so easily? It was an inconvenience for everyone involved.

"Tobi? What's your dream?"

He gave Izuna a curious look. They were both lying down on the ground, resting after their most recent scuffle. The next day was his fight with Hashirama and he was thankful that Izuna had met with him so much in the past few days to help with his training. He owed the Uchiha the truth, just this once.

"Why do you ask?"

"Just curious," Izuna said, staring at the clouds in the sky. "You told me you were going to choose how to live your life. So…I guess what I'm asking is what would that life be like? What do you have in mind for the future?"

"My dream for the future…"

"If you don't want to tell me, it's okay. I don't mind."

Tobirama stood up, Izuna eyeing his every move. "You see this huge expanse of trees? There's going to be a village here where everyone will be able to live in harmony with one another."

Izuna sat up, his interest piqued. "A village?"

"Not everyone wants these wars to continue. My brother wants to change things so we won't have to fight each other anymore. My dream…is to help usher in the peace my brother desires for this war-torn world. Part of that peace begins with the village that'll be constructed here one day."

Izuna stared, a mix of admiration and shock in his eyes. But then it dimmed away, a frown forming on his face. He started to twiddle his thumbs, looking unsure. "But what about the rival clans? The Senju and the Uchiha will never get along. There's no way that village could ever—"

"Yes, it will. I'll make sure that it does."

"How can you be so sure?" Izuna watched Tobi closely. He wanted to see whether if her words were as pure as her hair. He saw nothing but honesty in those vermilion eyes. When Tobirama finally spoke, her words startled him. She said them so openly and certainly, like she knew it would happen and it would only be a matter of time before it was made a reality. He would remember those words clearly.

"It will be because I have seen it. I will strive for that dream with all my power, even when things seem futile, and I will gladly give my life to achieve that goal if the need arises. When peace is finally achieved, I won't allow the future to be paved with hatred and blood. I owe it to all the lives that have been and the coming lives that will be."

"Do you think…there's enough room in your dream for me?" Izuna asked, his voice so quiet that Tobirama almost missed it.

"That's an ambiguous question. Care to clarify?"

Izuna was silent for a good five minutes, his cheeks flushing red. He was apparently thinking over how he wanted to word his answer. Tobirama sincerely hoped it wasn't the first interpretation that came to his mind. Izuna finally looked at him, a small spark of fire burning in his eyes; much like the kind he saw in Hashirama's whenever he spoke about the formation of what would be Konoha.

"Can I…share that dream with you?" Izuna timidly requested.

Tobirama raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure? You'd be willing to put aside your differences and get along with your enemy; the people who have hurt those you cherish?"

"I…don't know…"

"Of course not. You're still blinded by hatred. I never asked for your help anyway, not that I would ever need it."

"You didn't let me finish."

"And…?"

"I don't know if I could ever forgive my enemies. They took my brothers away from me. I hate them for that and I doubt I could just put that hate aside. But…what you said got me thinking. What if you're really my sworn nemesis like you said you might be when we first met? You don't line up with how I pictured the enemy to be like. I always thought they were heartless and they craved the deaths of all who opposed them, specifically those from my family. You may be mean to me, but you don't want to cause any bloodshed. If my enemy doesn't fight for the reasons I was told, why have we been fighting for so long and for what reason other than revenge?"

"I wish I knew…" sighed Tobirama.

"You say your brother wants peace. Mine does too, but I never really knew how that could ever work out. This dream of yours is nice and all, but it's so much for you to take on alone."

"I've already accepted the fact that I'd be working by myself on such an endeavor. The adults are too conceited to bother with listening to their kids. That's why it's up to our generation to make a difference. If we follow in the same footsteps as our fathers, we'll never find an armistice."

"But you won't be alone."

Tobirama blinked. "Izuna?"

"I won't forgive the ones who took my brothers from me," Izuna began, his resolve strengthening. "But I _am_ willing to help someone I consider my friend, even if she's supposed to be my enemy."

"It's only been a week since we met. I wouldn't call us friends."

Izuna beamed at him. "Sometimes a week is all it takes. Too bad, Tobi! You're my friend and I'm gonna help make your dream come true, whether you like it or not! That's a promise!"

Tobirama smiled lightly. "…I suppose I can allow that."

Izuna laughed at him. Tobirama felt this was a nice first step in the right direction for changing Izuna's mindset. He still had a long ways to go. As daunting as it was, he would persevere. He had to. If he didn't, it was left to him to murder Madara and Izuna before they planted the seeds that would lead to the Uchiha Clan's downfall.

Madara. He originally planned to dispose of the Uchiha as soon as possible. Now he wasn't so sure that was the best course of action. Yes, many things could be prevented if he was killed. But should he be killed for things he had yet to—or may not even—commit in this lifetime?

Tobirama knew that the truce between the Senju and the Uchiha was crucial to Konoha's formation. Madara's friendship with Hashirama and their shared dream helped with that decision. The chances of that treaty happening if Madara wasn't the head of the Uchiha Clan would be slim. He'd also be taking Izuna's only family away from him, possibly leading Izuna down the same path to insanity that Madara took. He inwardly scowled. He loathed Madara, but there wasn't much choice. He had to tolerate the elder Uchiha if Konoha was to form.

Izuna was blissfully happy at that moment and Tobirama felt a pang of guilt thinking about what he did to the Uchiha before. He didn't want to ruin the Izuna's life again. Getting involved could potentially lead the Uchiha down different path, but whether that path was illuminated by lucidity or shrouded by darkness was still uncertain. Baby steps, he told himself. He had to be careful about his new "friendship" with the Uchiha.

It had to stay that way.

* * *

 **This pairing (along with HashiMada) gives me life, I swear. Yes, Tobirama gets over the fact that he's a girl pretty fast. That's the kind of person he is. Once he got the time to really think about it, he finds what's good and what's bad and he knows he has to deal with it accordingly. I figured this chapter would be a good time for bonding between the two lovebirds. Izuna's got a crush and, unfortunately for Tobirama, he's not gonna stop trying to impress "Tobi" anytime soon. How you enjoyed! Tell me what you think!**


End file.
